story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vera Olsson
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). She is a Cool type idol using pale blue as her theme colour. Vera has a light complexion with gentle blue eyes that she wears black glasses over it. Her long blonde hair is worn loose with a pale blue ribbon, and she wears matching colored loop earrings. During spring & summer, Vera wears a white collared top with a red tie tucked beneath a dark blue vest held by two white buttons, a black pleated skirt with a brown belt, and blue knee-socks paired with dark blue Mary Jane shoes. For autumn & winter, she wears a buttoned variant of her normal top with a dark blue blazer and an alternate tie. The same skirt and belt are now paired with black tights and brown loafers. Vera is depicted as something of a nerd. Aside from that, she is a shy and reserved girl that enjoys talking and hanging out with her friends, but generally socially awkward as well as not being good at talking to other people. Despite this, Vera is quite open-minded to those she gets to know and has a fun time hanging out with her friends. She also appears to be incredibly intelligent, and maintains a strict focus on her class assignments and projects. Davy Niklasson: Love interest In terms of Friends, Nordic idols get along with Germanic, Latin, and Anglo-Saxon idols, but sometimes conflict with less liberal aspects of Slavic idols. Asian idols may also find it difficult to get along with for Vera. *Her zodiac sign is Aquarius *Specialty: Thinking out of box *Hobbies: Being alone, playing guitar, reading books, thinking *People's first impression of Vera is "bookworm". *In her report book, the teachers write "don't write notes during the lesson". *The first thing she does in the morning is taking a deep breath. *She has weakness for bugs but refuses to admit it. *Despite her poor cooking skills, Pumpkin Pie is the only food she can make correctly. *Between sleep and meals, Vera prefers sleep because she does it most of the time. *From wanting to be an guitarist, she then wanted to be a novelist. Vera was in elementary school back then. *Her nickname is "Volsson" (a combination of her full name). *Vera bears resemblance to Beata Oskarsson from Story of World (anime): **They are both Cool idols. **They are both Leader of their respective groups. **They are both intelligent, reserved, and full of knowledge. **They both seem to dislike potatoes. **Both of them have names that end with "a", while their surnames start with "o" then end with the suffix "-sson". The surnames of their respective love interests also end in "-sson". **Both wear a formal, school-themed attire. *There is no any school subject she's bad at. *One bad thing about Vera is an annoying stench has increased frequently. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Nordic idols